Catching a break
by PardonMyImage
Summary: Bolin CANNOT catch a break. All he wanted to do was to celebrate winning the pro-bending match with him team, but they bail on him last minute. Good thing Asami swoops in to save the day. One-shot.


Prompt requested, prompt received! I hope you like it! Secret thing, I was working on a story with Asami and Bolin WAY before, and this just gave me enough motivation to complete it! I know we don't see them together a lot, but it's nice to throw it in there once in a while. Read on!

* * *

Korra, you doing anything after the match?" "Ah, sorry Bolin, Tenzin's really cracking down on airbending this week." "Oh, okay. What about you Mako?" "Bro, I already told you I was working late tonight." "Oh, right."

Bolin could not catch a break! "Jeez, all I wanted was to grab a bite to eat or something to celebrate…" "Celebrate what, exactly?" Bolin whips around to come face to face with emerald eyes and a dazzling smile. "Oh, hi Asami! I was just talking about our match tonight. Even Pabu was surprised we won!" The fire ferret squeaks on top of the earth bender's shoulder. Asami chuckles and grins, "Well, if you want, I'd be happy to go with you!" Bolin rubs the back of his neck nervously, "A-Are you sure? I mean, it'll be just to two of us and that might be a little awkward, especially since you and Mako just broke up and-" "Bolin. It's fine. Let's just have fun, okay?" Bolin smiles and grabs Asami's hand, "Aye Captain!"

"And you're completely sure these noodles are edible?" Asami raises a brow as the noodles she holds between her chopsticks slide back into the bowl. "'Sami, just try 'em!" Bolin mumbled with a bunch in his mouth at once. Bolin had taken Asami to Narookl's, his favorite restaurant in town. Asami sighs, then sips some into her mouth before her eyes widen. "Oh, no! If you don't like them you can just spit them-" Bolin starts to say Asami suddenly laughs and he looks at her confused. "These are great! I so wasn't expecting this." Asami giggles again and Bolin smiles brightly. "This place is great! I know it looks run down and all, but it makes great food. It's my favorite place to go!" Bolin gestures around them and then inhales more noodles into his mouth like a vacuum. "I have to admit, this place did look sketchy, but I'm glad you brought me Bolin." Asami smiles and grabs Bolin's hand to give it a quick squeeze, before retracting and taking another bite of her noodles, not noticing Bolin's blush.

The two walk along Republic City's streets full of laughter as Bolin describes his match just recently played, using mimics to act out Korra and Mako. "Wait, Bolin, what's that huge crowd?" Asami gives an apologetic grin to Bolin, before both teens turn to glance at a crowd forming across the street. They both hear shouting, and then sudden clapping and laughter bursting from the swimming crowd. "What is this?" Asami asks Bolin, and someone interrupts them, "it's an improve stage! If you want, you can just jump up and act a scene before everyone. It's loads of fun!" As the stranger moves away, Bolin grabs Asami's arm with glittering eyes, "Asami! We've gotta go up there! This could be fun!" Before Asami can even speak, Bolin is dragging her to the stage as the announcer shouts, "Whose next?" Bolin waves his hand and yells, "Us!" Asami just blushes and Bolin brings her up stage. "Alright folks, here we've got a dangerous situation! This lovely lady," he gestures to Asami, "Is kidnapped by the evil Unalaq!" The man then gestures to one of his partners, as 'Unalaq" smiles widely at the role. "Only Nuktuk," Bolin is now jumping as the announcer points to him, "can save her!" Bolin automatically gets into character, "Stop you fiend! You cannot take over this world while I'm on it!" the crowds shouts with excitement. "Silly Nuktuk, you cannot harm me! Not when I have your pretty lady!" The crowd gasps as the man grabs Asami's hands and pulls them behind her. Bolin, now pretending to pull out a club, shouts, "NO! Not my lady!" The crowd laughs then, and Asami actually blushes. The two begin to fight with pretend swords, until Bolin 'stabs' Unalaq and he falls to the ground. The crowd bursts with victory, and Bolin runs to Asami. "My lady, I've come to save you from this horrible man. Will you ride with me to the sunset?" As Bolin offers his hand, Asami can't help but to take it and the crowd goes wild with whistles and hoots, causing both the teen's to turn red.

"Bolin, I have to admit, that was pretty fun." Asami giggles as she walks away with her arm looped with Bolin's. "That was fun! I'm glad we did it. I think I could make a serious career out of this." Bolin smiles and Asami chuckles again. "I wonder where they got that script idea from." "No idea!" The duo walk to Asami's car, laughing and smiling with each other. Before they reach, however, they bump into someone on the sidewalk. "Oh, we're so sorry!" Asami apologizes quickly and let's go of Bolin's arm, which he instantly regrets. "No that's okay. You and your boyfriend don't worry." As Bolin springs to waves his hands and to inform the man that they weren't dating, Asami grips his hand and simply says, "Okay, we will." With a smile. Bolin is struck dumb, and the person walks away without another word. "W-Why'd you do that Asami? I mean, we aren't dating, and I don't even think you'd want to-" Asami silences him with a soft kiss. "Bolin, thanks for tonight. I hope we can do it again?" She smiles with a slight blush, and Bolin can't even speak as he stands like an idiot and mumbling things. "Y-Yeah. That sounds nice." He finally says with a slight smile.

"So Bolin, what'd you end up doing last night?" Korra asks in the morning, and Bolin can only blush and frantically wave his hands. "N-Nothing!


End file.
